


Black and Blue Scales

by NikeScaret



Series: Black and Blue Scales [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Clark is a dragon, Damian doesn't die, Gen, He's saved by his one true love Jon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon is a dragon, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: In which Jon is a dragon, Damian has a crush, and Damian is Jon's human. It's all a wonderful mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .... So Virus needed something so distract her from the horrible memory of a male OC/Trump fic on Wattpad. I volunteered. And this happened.
> 
> I, quite frankly, regret nothing.
> 
> (Also, according to everyone in the group chat, I'm the Queen of Fluff and Angst. What do you guys think?)

Damian can feel the blood coming out of his wound, can feel the shard end of the sword come through his chest.

The Heretic is standing over him, Damian's own face staring at him, and Damian can't bring himself to blame him.

He once loved his mother so completely to do anything for her.

This isn't his fault.

Damian manages a small smile as darkness curls it's fingers around him, a familiar embrace but one Damian knows he won't wake up from.

Not this time.

Just as he about to close his eyes, a loud roar shatters the timelessness of the world around him.

He opens his eyes just in time to see a blue and black blur slam into the Heretic, a long tail snapping the ground behind it.

Damian can't sit up, so he moves his head just enough to see his clone held under a-

Damian squints his eyes, fighting against the feel of death that pulls at his heart.

Is that a dragon?

It roars again, sounding more like a sob than it really should, and raises it's front leg, ready to kill the being under it.

Damian finds himself calling out, “Wait!”

It's a weak cry, but it stops the dragon.

Burning blue eyes meet his and Damian is at a loss for words.

The books his caretakers snuck him when he was little and those he secretly read here hasn't prepared him for the sight.

The dragon is _beautiful._

A long neck, sharp teeth, even sharper claws, large wings that fold elegantly over it's back, and a _very_ long tail that hovers behind it.

“... You don't want it dead?”

The voice is young, maybe a few years behind Damian, and it's surprising.

Time slows as Damian opens his mouth to answer. “...No. I want to live.”

Black lips pull back to reveal shark teeth, and the same young voice replies, “Okay. I can do that.”

The dragon trots over and pulls a scale out of it's wing, letting a large drop of purple blood gather on the surface. Damian watches, entranced, as the scale is then pulled away and given to him.

“Swallow it. Dad says it should help humans recover from almost any wound.”

“Okay.” Damian tilts the scale up and drinks the blood.

It's… More sweet than he thought it would be.

Then he can feel the wound closing, and he frantically gasps out, “Take the sword out now!”

The dragon, though looking adorably confused, did as told, and Damian can breathe easy again as the blood finishes its work.

The dragon leans over him. “You okay, now? My name's Jon. Jon Kent.”

Damian glances over at his unconscious clone, then back at Jon. “Yes, I am… Fine. And I'm Damian Wayne.” He pauses. “Why did you save me?”

Jon laughs, waving a paw. “Oh, that's easy! You're my human, my prize jewel of my treasure.”

Damian opens his mouth, not really looking being compared to an object, when Jon continues.

“That, and I just really like you. Dad's human is my mom, and they love each other a lot.” Jon looks down at the rubble under him, suddenly sheepish.

“... That's silly, isn't it?”

“No.” Damian replies before he stops thinks about it. “It's not silly at all. I fought to save Grayson, and you fought to save me, all because we like the person we saved. That's not silly at all.”

Lord, it sounds like something Grayson would say, but Damian can't deny it's the truth.

“Okay. Um...I feel like I should go home now. Mom’ll be worried.” Then he looks nervous, flapping his wings once and shifting on his paws. “Wanna come with?”

Damian doesn't have to think about it.

“Of course.”

“Great!” The grin is back and Damian thinks that it's like the sun. “So just get on my back. We should be there by nightfall." 

Damian nods and gets on top of his dragon.

He's already thinking that it's his dragon, Lord have mercy.

Damian gives he doesn't mind, not when Jon leaps into the air and laughs as Damian clings to his neck in shock.

Really, if Jon thinks of him as _his_ human, Damian has full rights to think of him as _his_ dragon.

  
It's only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and awesome and always appreciated.
> 
> I have Tumblr right [here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com). It is filled to the brim with batfam, Damian, and JonDami. Come scream at me about all three if you want.


End file.
